warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of the moon
}} Allegiances ThunderClan Leader Shiningstar-Silver and gold tabby she-cat with sky-coloured eyes Deputy Littlepatch-Tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes Medicine cat Hawkberry-Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes and white paws Warriors Longfur-Long furred yellow tom with green eyes Blossompetal-Grey brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Branchclaw-Brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Flowerpaw (fluffy golden she-cat) Scarstripe-Ginger tabby tom with small scars Apprentice, Bluebellpaw (silver-blue she-cat with white paws) Charliepool-Pale ginger tabby she-cat with one orange eye and one blue eye Jessiewing-Small ginger tabby she-cat with one orange eye and one blue eye Leafblaze-Brown she-cat with light green eyes Seedpelt-Speckled grey tom with amber eyes Rubymist-Silver she-cat with blue eyes Shinetalon-White she-cat with ginger splotches Newtstep-Black and grey tom Needlefur-Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes Stonewing-Grey tom Cardinalsong-Reddish tom with black flash markings Prickletail-Black she-cat with ragged tail Redpelt-Red-ginger tom Gingertalon-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes Queens Pebblepelt-Silver cat with gold eyes, mother of Littlestripe’s kits, Stripekit (gold tabby tom) and Pinekit (brown she-kit with amber eyes) Poppyheart-Tortoiseshell cat with purple eyes, mother of Branchclaw’s kits, Alderkit (light brown tom), Stormkit (grey tabby tom) and Spiderkit (long legged lilac she-kit with one white paw) Elders Beeflight-Yellow tabby tom with black paws Maplefall-Ginger she-cat with white muzzle Butterflyfoot-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat ShadowClan Leader Stonestar-Grey tom with pale blue eyes Deputy Gingerstep-Ginger she-cat with scarred pelt and a missing eye Medicine cat Owlfeather-Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Warriors Shadowheart-Black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Bravepaw (Silver tom with blue eyes) Whitefoot-Grey tom with white paws Longwhisker-Cream tom with long whiskers Cloudpounce-Fluffy white tom with blue eyes Bellatail-Brown she-cat with white tail tip Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (black tom with white paws) Jumpfoot-Grey and white tom Tangleroot-Dark brown tabby she-cat with a grey muzzle Jaywing-Grey tom with icy blue eyes Snakemist-Grey tabby tom with amber eyes Curlypelt-Brown and white she-cat with curly fur Apprentince, Shortpaw (grey tom with short legs) Mothheart-Grey and white she-cat Magpiefeather-Black and white tom with smoky grey paws Frogleap-Grey she-cat Briarhawk-Light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes Brackentuft-Dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes Queens Snowyfur-Fluffy white cat with amber eyes, mother of Longwhisker’s kits, Sunkit (golden she-kit), Rabbitkit (brown tom) and Littlekit (small blue she-kit) Strawlight-Cream and white Birdfeather-Blue tabby with white paws, mother of Magpiefeather’s kits, Greykit (grey tabby tom), Ashkit (smoky grey she-kit), Ravenkit (black tom with white paws) and Badgerkit (black and white tom) Elders Grasstail-Brown tom with a missing leg Redfoot-Dark brown tom with red paws WindClan Leader Rockstar-Small grey she-cat Deputy Emberfall-Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice, Cricketpaw (Black tom with gold paws) Medicine cats Sparkflight- White she-cat with ginger patches Pansyseed-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors Whitestripe-Black tom with one large white stripe Apprentice, Gorsepaw (grey tom) Snowtail-Grey tabby she-cat with white tail Brackenheart-Gold tom Rosewind-Pale gold she-cat with dark stripes Beechpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with white heart shape on chest Apprentice, Gravelpaw (White tom with grey patches) Hollytail-Silver-grey she-cat with a black tail Hornetnose-Gold tom with black paws, ears and muzzle Havenheart-Black and white she-cat Flashfoot-Grey, black and white tabby tom with blue eyes Brightwing- White she-cat with pale tabby stripes Mousepelt-Grey speckled brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Mosspaw (dark brown tabby tom) Yarrowstem-Gray and cream tom Harelight-Light brown tabby tom with green eyes Rivershine-Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Amberflower-Amber tabby she-cat with gold eyes Petalfire-Cream and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Queens Doveflight-Light grey cat with bright green eyes, mother of Beechpelt’s kit, Birchkit (Light brown tabby tom) Goldenfern-Gold with white chest, paw and muzzle Evergreen-Light brown tabby with white paws Elders Leaftoe-Light brown tabby tom with six toes on one foot and a dark brown foot Daisyleaf-Cream tabby she-cat Crookedtail-Black tom with a long crooked tail RiverClan Leader Minnowstar-Silver grey tabby she-cat Deputy Rainfire-Silver tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine cat Ivyheart-Fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes Warriors Salmonscale-Pretty silver and bronze tabby she-cat Honeydrop-Golden fluffy she-cat Apprentice, Berrypaw (lilac she-cat) Buckwheat-Yellow tom with tabby on neck Apprentice, Thicketpaw (gold brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes) Leopardpelt-Spotted golden tabby with green eyes Heronpatch-Grey and white tom Sedgestalk-Light brown tabby she-cat Pigeonwing-Black and grey tom Tigerpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes Apprentice, Lilypaw (light grey she-cat) Primrosefoot-Light grey and white she-cat Lavenderpelt-Lavender she-cat with darker spots Hollowtree-Dark brown tabby tom with light brown paws Geckoheart-Light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Apprentice, Pikepaw (grey tabby tom) Shorttail-Grey tom with a short tail Apprentice, Juniperpaw (black tom) Whitefang-Grey and white tom with shiny white teeth Firefoot-Grey tabby with ginger paws Apprentice, Jaypaw (grey tabby tom) Bluepool-Blue tom with green eyes Applebreeze-Light brown tabby tom with ginger tail, paws and chest. Apprentice, Creekpaw (light grey tom) Queens Leafwind-Light ginger tabby Cornflower-Grey and brown tabby with purple eyes, mother of Bluepool’s kits, Waterkit (grey tom), Weedkit (light brown she-kit) and Mosskit (grey tom with green eyes) Elders Elderberry-Black tom Sandfoot-Ginger tabby with dusty brown paws SkyClan Leader Havenstar-Black and white she-cat Deputy Pinefrost-Dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Medicine cat Fernwhisker-Brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Sunwing (Golden she-cat) Warriors Treesong-Dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes Sunstreak-Gold tom Featherflight-Silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes Apprentice, Goldpaw (golden tom) Robinsong-Ginger and brown she-cat Apprentice, Ravenpaw (sleek black tom with white spots on chest and eyes) Wolfpelt-Grey tom with amber eyes Foxtail-Ginger tom with white tail tip Talonclaw-Grey tabby tom with sky-coloured eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw (grey tom with dark grey paws) Sootflight-Grey she-cat with one dark grey paw and one white paw Irisbloom-Black and white she-cat Crowflight-Black tom with white paws Ibisfeather-White she-cat with black paws and tail Cinderwhisker-Light grey she-cat with grey tinged whiskers Bushwind-Brown tabby tom Whitemoon-Black she-cat with a white moon shape on her chest Queens Beechface-Dark brown with one white paw, mother of Wolfpelt’s kits, Silverkit (silver she-kit) and Lionkit (golden tom) Owlflight-White cat with bronze speckled coat Elders Sparrowhawk-Grey and brown tom Gullshrike-Matted grey and white she-cat Mediators Bluestone-Blue she-cat Maplefoot-Brown tabby tom with tortoiseshell paws, tail and muzzle Cats outside of Clans Berry-Muscular cream and white tom who lives in the Horseplace Cinnamon-Brown and cream she-cat who lives with Berry Piney-Brown tom who lives with Berry Angel-Black loner she-cat with a dappled white coat Fizzy-Light grey tabby she-cat; a kittypet Snow-White loner she-cat with pink eyes Bloodclaw-Black and white tom with blood stained paws, muzzle and chest, formerly of ShadowClan Shortstep-Short legged, long furred, cream she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan Leafspot-Brown tom with speckled grey, formerly of ShadowClan Scarface-Brown tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan Tree Paw-Brown tabby with green eyes Beech-Dark brown tabby loner tom Cactus-Dark grey loner she-cat Pansy-Light brown loner she-cat Bee-Grey tabby loner tom Sprig-Light tortoiseshell loner she-cat Jack-Calico tom; a kittypet Dapple-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with distinctive dappled coat and green eyes Prologue Tall trees shadowed over a small group of cats, their faded pelts barely visible in the dark, misty forest. They huddled around a small hole, with dirt flinging out of the dark circle. A horrible smell of fungi filled the noses of the Dark Forest cats, who were the cats huddled around the hole. “Have you found the other side yet Silverfox?” A small dark grey tabby tom, his pelt nearly see through, asked with worry. An exhausted sigh came from deep within the hole. “Not yet Darksky. Not yet.” Silverfox said with sadness in her voice. “We’ll never get to StarClan at this rate!” Yowled a sleek grey she-cat, Mouseheart. “Maybe we shouldn’t even try!” “Have a little faith, Mouseheart,” hissed her mother, Flytalon, “that’s how you got here, isn’t it? By running away from the battle against WindClan.” Mouseheart shuffled her paws in shame. Her brothers, Darksky and Frozenstream and her sister, Silverfox, were desperately trying to get out of the Dark Forest, where stars didn’t exist in the dark skies. Her mother was also trying to help them, but she didn’t want to leave. “StarClan values compassion and I don’t.” Her mother growled to her when Mouseheart asked if Flytalon would come with her kin to StarClan. “And that is the way I am.” But her mother was kind enough to help them get there. “Silverfox, are your claws ok?” Frozenstream asked concernedly. He shuffled slightly and Mouseheart saw a thin grey-white outline of his fur. “I’m fine thank you.” Silverfox grumbled. “But I do need a small break now.” “Then come on out then!” Frozenstream said through gritted teeth. Silverfox clumsily climbed out of the hole with dull amber eyes. Her normally bright silver fur was matted with dirt and rotting leaf decay. ”Sorry.” Silverfox muttered softly. “I couldn’t find anything that would mean we’re near StarClan.” ”It’s ok Silverfox,” Mouseheart said, “at least you tried.” Silverfox nuzzled into Mouseheart‘s thin grey fur and she felt how cold her sister‘s fur was from being underground for so long. ”Hey! Are you coming to training or not, cowards!?” A cream tabby, Birchclaw, yelled. He ran towards them and eventually came to a stop before them. He looked straight at Mouseheart. “I should give a scratch on that leg of yours so you stop running so much.” His cold, hardened stare made Mouseheart feel as if Birchclaw already did scratch her leg. “We’ll come now Birchclaw.” Flytalon hissed with fury at being called cowards. “I’m sure you would like to be called a coward.” “Whatever.” Birchclaw said emotionlessly. Birchclaw turned around and started to pad forward. His flicked, beckoning the group of kin to follow him. They all followed Birchclaw to a large stream, which glistened black with mud and goop. The other dark forest cats, Ratwhisker, a brown tom, Crowclaw, a black tom with a long scar from his jaw to his flank, Eagletalon, a white and brown tabby tom, Wolftooth, a grey she-cat with dark amber eyes, Hollythorn, a black she-cat and Blackheart, a white tom with a black heart shape on his chest. The apprentices, Seedpelt, Jessiewing, Scarstripe, Cardinalsong, Shadowheart, Sparrowpaw, Snakemist, Shortpaw, Shinetalon, Newtstep and Briarhawk stood next to a dark brown tree, with orange fungus growing on the trunk. “Where is Magpiefeather?” Blackheart growled. “He should be here now!” As if summoned by Blackheart‘s words, Magpiefeather appeared. His black and white pelt shone brightly as if he would bring StarClan here. Once Mouseheart’s apprentice, Magpiefeather had been hard to control and wanted vengeance on his brother, Jumptail, after apparently, Jumptail abandoned his brother in the middle of battle. “I saw him leaving me, when the second wave of RiverClan warriors came.” Magpiefeather hissed, Magpiepaw back then. He now mentored an apprentice, in the Dark Forest, Newtstep. His ambitions and brutality had made Newtstep a cruel opponent to fight. “Now we start.” A dark shadow boomed. A pale white and black shape walked towards them, pelt scared from many battles. “Hawkstar,” Blackheart said calmly “welcome. I didn’t think you would come.” Hawkstar ruffled his mangy fur, as if offended by Blackheart‘s words. “I thought I might come to test some of the cats loyalty towards the Dark Forest.” Hawkstar’s gaze raked the cats, the air tight with tension. “Because I’ve seen some disloyal cats around here, and perhaps one or two of them are spying on us.” Yowls came from both cats, living and dead. Mouseheart saw Cardinalsong, Shortpaw and Briarhawk shuffle their paws and Mouseheart knew who was spying on the Dark Forest cats. “Perhaps we should assess these cats now, Hawkstar.” Hollythorn suggested. “It’s time we did anyway.” “Alright then,” Hawkstar growled “let’s assess them.” Hawkstar coughed a bit to clear up his throat. “Hollythorn, you will assess Shinetalon, Ratwhisker, you will assess Cardinalsong, Crowclaw take Scarstripe and assess him, Flytalon, assess Jessiewing, Blackheart, assess Seedpelt, Darksky, assess Shadowheart, Eagletalon, you will assess Sparrowpaw, Silverfox, you are assessing Snakemist, Frozenstream, you are going to assess Shortpaw, Magpiefeather, you will assess Newtstep and Briarhawk will be assessed by Wolftooth.” The cats went off to assess and Mouseheart was left alone. She turned to walk back to the hole, but Hawkstar stood in her way. “Come with me, Mouseheart,” He said, “I have something to show you.” Hawkstar turned towards the stream and Mouseheart followed behind. Hawkstar started to go upstream and as they went, the river started to turn into a proper stream like in the living world. Small reeds started to appear and the mist got heavier. A wall of mist appeared and a strange light shone in the middle. The barrier between StarClan and the Dark Forest. “I heard you were trying to escape the Dark Forest by digging a hole to StarClan,” Hawkstar said, “and you’ve been taking turns to dig.” Mouseheart had no other choice but to answer “Yes Hawkstar.” “Don’t think I’ll won‘t punish you for doing this,” Hawkstar gruffed, “but I have a plan for you.” Mouseheart hoped the plan was good at least. “Come with me into the mist, Mouseheart and I will tell you everything.”